Harry Potter et la fontaine magique
by Olivarden
Summary: Harry a fini sa 6ème année et il est temps pour lui de poursuivre la quête de son mentor, détruire les horcruxes, combattre Voldemort. Il devra faire face tantôt seul, tantôt accompagné, pour qu’au final le bien puisse peutêtre triompher du mal. 1ère fic.
1. Larmes

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fontaine Magique

**Genre :**Action/Adventure/Romance

**Rated :**T

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Cette histoire a été créée avec juste l'envie de (me) faire plaisir. Je n'en tire aucun profit.

**Résumé : **Harry a fini sa sixième année et il est temps pour lui de poursuivre la quête de feu son mentor, détruire les horcruxes, combattre Voldemort. Cette septième année aura ses joies et ses peines, ses crises et ses angoisses, ses surprises et ses choix. Harry devra faire face tantôt seul, tantôt accompagné, pour qu'au final le bien puisse peut-être triompher du mal et que survivent ceux que le destin aura désigné.

Palabre initiale

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première fic' et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je l'ai faite pour ma chérie, l'attente du tome 7 étant trop insoutenable.

Voici donc sans plus d'attente ma suite des aventures de « notre » héros.

Bonne Lecture,

Ø£¿ںε

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un petit homme court dans un couloir en pierres. Il y fait sombre malgré les torches qui brûlent sur les murs, marquant ainsi les plafonds d'un noir de suie. Le couloir fait une vingtaine de mètres mais l'homme met un certain temps à le parcourir.

Aucun bruit de pas ne trouble le silence, l'homme court pieds nus et paraît essoufflé, ceci sans doute dû à la charge qu'il transporte sur son épaule. Malgré la faible clarté dispensée par les torches, on distingue un homme transpirant, marqué par l'effort qu'il réalise. Il est assez trapu et son visage déformé ainsi que ses mains pourvues de griffes ne sont pas sans nous rappeler quelqu'un...

Il est arrivé à la porte et frappe trois fois le panneau de chêne. Aucun son n'arrive d'abord et l'homme commence à s'inquiéter, puis les battants s'ouvrent violemment sur une grande salle illuminée de centaines de bougies. Au centre, il y a un trône de pierre aucunement sculpté mais d'apparence massif.

L'homme du couloir ne le distingue pas, il est ébloui et sous la terreur de recevoir une punition de son maître pour l'avoir dérangé, il sursaute, laissant choir son fardeau sur le sol. A l'impact, un léger râle se fait entendre.

Sur le trône, un homme se lève. Il porte une immense cape noire, son visage, d'abord consumé par la colère d'avoir été réveillé, s'illumine, ses yeux pareils à deux fentes injectées de sang s'agrandissent. L'homme sort les bras de sa robe et ouvre la bouche dans un sourire terrifiant :

« Que nous as-tu ramené de ta chasse, mon ami ? », commence celui-ci

L'homme dont l'apparence est celle d'un gros rat s'avance, traînant le sac de toile derrière lui. Il s'arrête à quelques pas de son maître puis répond :

« Maître, je m'excuse de vous déranger... » L'homme dit ça très bas et se plie devant son seigneur.

« Queudver, ignoble rat... Tu me réveilles. Tes excuses ne servent à rien ! Réponds et je verrai ce que je fais de toi... »

« J'ai trouvé ce petit être dans une rixe de vos mange-morts. Alors qu'ils allaient tuer des moldus, j'ai vu celle-ci de sa chambre qui s'exerçait à la magie... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'elle, sombre idiot. Tu me réveilles pour ça. Tu me fais perdre mon temps si précieux... Endoloris »

Le rat pousse un long grognement et réussit à articuler : « Mais maître, ces parents sont moldus. C'est une sang-de-b... Arghhh »

« Que veux-tu que je fasse d'un monstre, Queudver ? Déjà que ton odeur souille ces lieux et toi tu ramènes une sang-de-bourbe. Je vais te tuer ! »

Sur ces mots, le Seigneur des ténèbres lance un autre sortilège interdit et d'un mouvement de baguette, il fait s'étaler Pettigrew contre un mur. Il s'apprête à le tuer puis se dit qu'il pourra encore servir et avec un second Imperium, il projète le mange-morts à travers le couloir par lequel il était venu. Peter percute un des flambeaux et tombe au sol, la torche chutant par-dessus lui.

Voldemort ne s'en soucie pas et referme les portes. « Décidément, je suis trop gentil. », se juge-t'il. Il sourit en se rasseyant, montrant ainsi une grimace carnassière.

Un léger grognement vient du sac et lentement, celui-ci change de forme. Il bouge sur le sol. Voldemort vient de trouver une nouvelle occupation et dans une seconde contraction de ses muscles faciaux, il articule : « Tu es réveillée mon enfant... »

Aucune réponse ne vient du sac mais celui-ci soudain devient immobile. L'être à l'intérieur se fige. Cette voix lugubre... Elle l'a déjà entendue.

A l'extérieur du sac, le lord est curieux. Il veut voir son gibier et prononce un sort inconnu en tendant sa baguette en direction du sac. Des dizaines de fils argentés partent et découpent le sac. Un cri se fait entendre et les lambeaux tombent sur le sol, libérant ainsi l'otage.

La jeune fille possède une longue chevelure brune et est vêtue d'une simple robe de chambre rouge et or, elle-aussi en lambeaux. Elle est assez grande et parait fine malgré l'épaisseur de la robe. Elle se relève dans un gémissement et regarde Voldemort d'un air féroce, laissant entrevoir sa joue lacérée par le sort du seigneur des Ténèbres. De l'estafilade commence à s'échapper du sang qui coule le long de sa joue cependant l'adolescente ne prend pas la peine de l'essuyer.

Voldemort, mécontent de ne pas inspirer la terreur à la fille en face de lui, commence : « Ainsi, tu ne me crains pas ! Tu dois pourtant savoir qui je suis… Je n'aime pas les gens de ton espèce. On me nomme Celui-dont-on-ne-d… »

« Tu es un mage noir, le dernier psychopathe en date, Voldemort. »

Voldemort sourit à ses mots et rétorque : « Insolente en plus, décidément les qualités Griffondoriennes ne changent pas. Tu n'as pas peur de prononcer mon nom ? Je vais pourtant gouverner le monde !!!»

« Gouverner le monde, pauvre Voldy, arrête ton char ! Harry va te donner une bonne correction, comme la dernière fois. Tu as la mémoire courte. »

« Petite stupide. Je vais te tuer comme je vais massacrer ce Potter. », jette Voldemort, dont les neurones fonctionnent à plein régime ; il l'a déjà vue mais où… dans les souvenir du « Survivant ». Bien sûr, c'est son amie. Alors, il va en profiter et tuer cette insolente de sang-impur pour le blesser encore plus.

« Granger, c'est bien cela ! Quelle invitée de choix… Voyons comment ton justicier réagira à la perte de sa bien-aimée… »

« Harry vaincra ! »

« Pfff, tu ne seras plus là pour le voir agoniser et s'agenouiller à mes pieds pour me prier de l'épargner. Adieu Sang-de-bourbe… AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Un hurlement sort de la bouche d'un jeune homme, il vient de perdre un être cher. Harry est debout, baguette à la main et tourne sur lui-même, ruisselant de terreur et de rage à la fois.

Puis il réalise qu'il est dans sa chambre, que personne n'est avec lui. Il se rassoit sur son lit et se convaint que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Après tout, il avait reçu des nouvelles d'Hermione dans la journée et depuis deux semaines qu'il était au 4, Privet Drive, il avait rêvé chaque nuit qu'un de ses amis se faisait tuer. D'abord Ginny puis Hermione et Ron, Neville, Remus et même Luna et le professeur Mc Gonagall. Hermione ne pouvait pas décemment mourir deux fois.

En revanche, le lieu était toujours le même. Une sorte de chapelle assez grande, de style gothique avec des piliers aux murs aux chapiteaux à feuilles d'acanthe. Les vitraux étaient petits, ce qui renforçait l'aspect lugubre de la salle. Ces détails voulaient certainement dire quelque chose mais quoi. Les week-ends à parcourir les églises avec l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia lui avaient donné quelques notions d'architecture mais cela était-il utile ? A qui pouvait-il en parler maintenant que… ?

Son mentor, son ami, son parent presque… Harry se recroquevilla sur son lit et s'adossa à ses oreillers. Les larmes commencèrent à poindre dans ses yeux. Harry pleura pour la seconde fois depuis que Dumbledore était mort, depuis qu'il l'avait abandonné.

Les larmes ruisselaient sur ces joues en cette nuit du 13 juillet et il savait, que dans sa quête, ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Harry n'avait plus assez de larmes ni d'énergie pour crier sa douleur, il s'endormit. Il avait pris sa décision durant les derniers jours et demain, il partirait.

Sa sécurité ne l'intéressait plus pour l'instant, il fallait agir avant que Voldemort ne tue davantage de gens. Demain, Harry retournerait à Poudlard…

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à reviewer… Merci_


	2. Faits divers

Quelques rayons de soleil se glissent depuis une demi-heure par les stores de la fenêtre de Harry quand celui-ci ouvre l'oeil. Il regarde sa montre, il est 7h32. Sous le regard interrogateur d'Edwige, il s'assit et s'étire pendant quelques secondes puis se lève et va voir la chouette.

Le bel oiseau blanc le regarde avec inquiétude ; les larmes de la veille avaient laissé des traces sur les joues d'Harry et ses yeux étaient encore rouges. Elle lui mordille un doigt par affection tout en continuant de le fixer.

Harry lui sourit : « Bonjour Edwige. Oui, ça va mieux. Merci... »

La chouette hulotte, qui avait senti la nuit passée que son maître allait mal, était revenue plus rapidement de sa chasse. Désormais rassurée, elle pouvait repartir. Avec un hululement joyeux, elle sortit par la fenêtre qu'Harry lui ouvrait puis disparu.

En jetant un second coup d'oeil à sa montre, Harry juge qu'il est encore trop tôt pour descendre, on est dimanche et les Dursley doivent encore être couchés. Tout ce qu'il risque d'encourir en allant au rez-de-chaussée, ce sont les foudres de Vernon. Non pas qu'il lui fasse peur mais il risquerait de s'emporter et les conséquences seraient désastreuses.

Décidé, il va sur son lit en emportant un livre et le journal dans lequel il note toutes ses idées depuis qu'il est revenu de Poudlard.

Avant de retourner chez les Dursley, il avait voulu passer par le chemin de Traverse et faire un saut chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter quelques bouquins. Au final, quelle n'avait pas été la stupéfaction d'Arthur Weasley et de Kingsley Shaklebolt de le voir sortir avec toute une pile de livres. A l'interrogation de ses protecteurs pour son retour au 4, Privet drive, Harry avait rétorqué : « Je ne crois pas que vous imaginiez comment sont les Dursley. Je ne veux pas mourrir d'ennui, alors... »

Ils avaient souris puis étaient repartis. Une chance pour le jeune qu'ils n'aient pas souhaité voir les achats de celui-ci. Si Mc Gonagall avait été mise au courant, il aurait eu de sérieux ennuis.

Pas loin de deux heures plus tard, Harry commença à sentir son ventre crier famine. Il était tellement plongé dans son livre qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Les Dursley devaient être levés, il s'habilla et se prépara à descendre.

Arrivé en bas, Harry jette un coup d'oeil au placard sous l'escalier. Des souvenirs de son enfance lui reviennent mais il les chasse. Il sait qu'il doit s'interdire de vivre avec les fantomes de son passé. « L'avenir du monde sorcier est entre tes mains, Harry. Il faut que tu regardes devant toi. », lui avait dit Dumbledore l'année passée.

Harry passe donc devant le placard où étaient remisé désormais aux côtés des balais l'ancienne télévision de Dudley ainsi que sa console.

Quelques jours plus tôt, son cousin avait fait un scandale à table en disant qu'il lui fallait une nouvelle télé, qu'une 70 cm, c'était trop petit pour jouer à la console dessus, que ses parents ne pensaient pas à lui. Excédé, Harry, était sorti de table alors que Pétunia promettait à Dudley une nouvelle télé ainsi qu'une console neuve pour son anniversaire.

Harry, un sourire aux lèvres, entre donc dans le salon. Dudley est devant la télé et mange ses céréales en semant allègrement sur le fauteuil une partie du petit-déjeuner. Sa tante et son oncle sont à table.

« Ah, tu tombes à pic. », dit Vernon à Harry. « Il n'y a plus de café. Vas en faire et tu pourras déjeuner. Et enlève ce stupide sourire de tes lèvres ! »

Harry lui sourit encore plus et répond : « Oui, oncle Vernon et bonjour oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia... »

Content de lui, il entre dans la cuisine et fait le café. En attendant, il regarde le journal que Vernon a laissé et vérifie si aucun fait ne pourrait dénoter une activité anormale du monde sorcier, une attaque de mange-morts...etc

Soudain, son regard s'arrête sur un article en bas de la 3ème page.

_**Faits divers :**__Tempète près d'Ipswich_

_La tempête qui a balayé au nord d'Ipswich, hier, le village de Gosbeck, a tué deux personnes mais n'a fait aucun blessé. Ce village d'apparence tranquille a été le lieu d'une tornade inexpliquée pour le moment. Le village ne compte qu'une dizaine de maisons et une seule a été entièrement pulvérisée, donnant ainsi la mort au couple qui l'habitait._

_Mr et Mme Diggory, suite à la mort accidentelle de leur enfant il y a deux ans, avaient déménagé du Devon pour s'installer dans ce village. Ils n'auront pas eu à attendre longtemps pour rejoindre leur enfant._

_Les voisins n'ont rien remarqué d'anormal si ce n'est le bruit fracassant qu'à fait la maison en s'écroulant. « Cette nuit-là, le ciel était dégagé. », affirment les habitants des environs. Le centre météorologique d'Ipswich ne comprend pas encore, à l'heure actuelle, ce qui a pu se produire._

_La solution pourrait venir d'un badaud d'une quarantaine d'années intérrogé par notre journaliste sur place. « Y avaient des éclairs et tout. Pis les vitres se sont brisées. J'ai eu drôlement peur. Les éclairs, ils étaient de toutes les couleurs et venaient de l'intérieur de la maison. »_

_Notre envoyé spécial nous ramené ce discours en précisant que l'homme avait encore les yeux qui flottaient dans le whisky. Le mystère reste donc entier._

Harry, qui à ce moment-là, tenait la cafetière, la fait tomber dans l'évier. Le verre se brise et le café l'éclabousse, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Au bris de verre, Vernon et Pétunia sursautent et se retournent le regard noir alors que Dudley reste agglutiné à l'écran.

« Seigneur ! »

« Ce n'est plus de la maladresse mon garçon. Les monstres dans ton genre ne sont vraiment pas doués. », Vernon reprend son souffle avant d'ajouter : « Aucune excuse ! Tu vas me repayer ça immédiatement. »

L'adolescent ne les écoute même plus. Son cerveau accélère au même rythme que son coeur. Harry se tourne vers sa famille puis d'un geste particulier vers la cafetière, il souffle : « Reparo ! »

Vernon commence à fulminer tandis que la cafetière se reconsitue mais Harry court déjà et lance en partant vers sa chambre deux simples mots : « Je pars. »


	3. Protectrice

Un quart d'heure après, Harry a empaqueté toutes ses affaires et s'est habillé en sorcier. Après avoir dit à Edwige de se diriger vers Poudlard et posé sa cage dans sa valise, il la rétrécit d'un geste nonchalant et la glisse dans sa poche.

La magie sans baguette, apprise il y a peu, devenait de plus en plus aisée à manipuler. Harry avait pensé que c'était dû au livre de Fleury et Bott relatif à ce sujet. Avait-il raison ?

Pour l'heure, Harry, trop tourmenté par sa précédente lecture, ne s'en soucie pas. Il descend donc les escaliers et s'apprête à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'une voix l'interpelle. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune raison d'obéir, Harry fait demi-tour et se dirige une fois encore vers le salon. Les personnages sont toujours dans la même disposition qu'auparavant mais Vernon baisse la tête ; il paraît rouge de colère et pourtant ne dit mot. Pétunia, elle, jette un dernier regard à son mari et se tourne vers Harry. Chose étrange, elle lui sourit.

« Tu m'as appelé, tante Pétunia ? Je suis pressé... », commence Harry avec une voix calme bien qu'elle laisse présager de son impatience.

« Pourquoi ? »

« La raison me regarde. Vous n'avez jamais désiré vous interesser à ce que je fais et c'est au seul moment où je dois partir que tu me retiens ! », Harry termine sa phrase en fronçant les sourcils, le ton posé qu'il avait a disparu.

Sa tante n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la remarque mais paraît néanmoins déterminée à continuer. L'énervement d'Harry ne l'inquiète pas.

« Ecoute-moi Harry. Depuis plus de 15 ans, tu es ici et bien que nous n'ayons eu que peu de choix, nous avons accepté de te... protéger. »

La fin de la phrase est glissée entre les dents serrées de sa tante. Vernon grogne sans toutefois parler. La phrase de Pétunia a sur Harry l'effet d'une claque, il hurle :

« Me protéger ? En m'enfermant ? En mettant des barreaux aux fenêtres et en me privant de manger... Me protéger ? », il dit ça en tournant les talons. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte menant au couloir, une voix retentit.

« Reviens ici ! Tu es aussi têtu que ta mère et aussi effronté que ton père mais tu vas m'écouter ! »

Harry surpris par le ton de la voix stoppe net sa progression. Après avoir repris son calme et visiblement après réflexion, Pétunia ajoute :

« J'ai fait une promesse et je n'ai qu'une parole. Maintenant, suis-moi dans le jardin. J'ai à te parler. »

L'oncle d'Harry n'a pas l'air d'apprécier d'être mis à l'écart mais au regard que lui lance sa femme, il fait le dos rond et tourne la tête vers la télé. Cette conversation ne le regarde pas, ça l'énerve mais Pétunia n'a pas l'air commode. Dans ce cas...

La femme montre la direction du jardin à Harry et le succède dans cette voie. Arrivés dehors, la tante d'Harry s'assoit sur le banc et prie son neveu de se joindre à elle. Devant la négation du jeune homme, elle articule :

« Harry, ce que j'ai à te dire est long et tu dois m'écouter. Viens ici. »

L'adolescent est surpris par cette voix calme et douce qu'emploie sa tante. D'habitude, c'est à Dudley qu'elle parle de cette façon. Surpris et curieux, il acquiesce et s'assoit près d'elle en la fixant. Bien qu'il attende des réponses, il commence :

« Dumbledore, mon directeur, est mort. Ton serment n'a plus lieu d'être... Tu n'as plus aucun devoir envers moi si tu crains sa colère. »

« Non Harry, je ne le crains pas. Bien qu'il ait des goûts douteux en qualité vestimentaire, je ne pense pas que je me trompe en disant que cet homme est sage. Et ta mère l'a suffisamment dit. », Pétunia dit cela avec une once d'amertume. La rancoeur qu'elle avait gardé contre sa soeur pour lui avoir volé la vedette pendant son adolescence avait disparu mais le souvenir était là, indélébile.

Elle continue sous le regard inquiet du garçon : « Ton directeur ne m'a jamais menacé. Il m'a juste fait remarqué la promesse que j'avais faite il y a des années... à ta mère. »

Harry recule sous l'électrochoc qu'il venait de subir. Néanmoins, il articula : « A ma mère ? Mais je croyais que... »

Pétunia baisse la tête en acquiescant et poursuit : « Ce que je te dis n'est pas facile pour moi à dire mais laisse-moi parler et s'il-te-plaît, ne m'interromps pas. »

Devant le silence de l'enfant, qui de ses yeux verts pailletés d'or la scrute, elle entame son histoire :

« J'ai mis des années à ne plus en vouloir à Lily. Pendant toute mon adolescence, j'ai détesté ma soeur, le monstre qu'elle représentait...etc. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre que ce n'était pas la magie ou les sorciers qui me dégoûtaient. C'est juste que je ne suis pas très jolie et qu'à l'époque, ce n'était pas mieux. Aucun garçon ne s'intéressait à moi tandis que Lily faisait tourner la tête de tous. Elle a toujours été mon contraire : intelligente, belle, gentille, généreuse et pour finir, voilà qu'à onze ans, on découvrait que c'était une sorcière. J'avais toujours entretenu de bons rapports avec ma soeur et ma rancoeur restait enfouie mais là avec cette nouvelle qualité, le fait que mes parents disent qu'elle allait leur manquer beaucoup et surtout qu'elle, ma seule confidente, parte loin de moi, je me suis sentie perdue. Si bien que pour survivre, la seule solution que j'ai trouvée a été de la haïr et de vomir nos anciens bons moments, joies et secrets partagés. »

La femme qui reprend son souffle a les yeux humides et elle sent que les larmes ne tarderont pas à tomber mais elle persévère :

« J'ai donc délibérément coupé les ponts avec Lily et n'ai jamais répondu à aucune de ses lettres durant ses 7 années à Poudlard. Je déchirais son courrier et nos parents ont tout tenté mais rien n'y a fait. Les années ont passé et je suis devenue majeure. Ma colère avait légèrement diminué, bien que je persistais à l'ignorer, quand j'ai rencontré Vernon.

C'était le premier homme qui me regardait sans grimacer et alors je l'ai aimé puis nous nous sommes mariés. Il a tout su de ce que j'avais sur le coeur et ne comprenant rien à la magie, il a tout simplement détesté les sorciers. Au début, je l'ai suivi sans me poser de questions puis malgré le mari que j'avais et l'enfant que je portais depuis 4 mois, j'ai trouvé qu'il me manquait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Après quelques mois encore et un accouchement douloureux, cette question a été élucidée. »

Pétunia sourit sur ces derniers mots avant de continuer : « Cette question donc, c'est ta mère, Harry, qui y a répondu. Elle m'a envoyé une lettre en me félicitant pour mon accouchement, après 3 ans d'absence de nouvelles. Elle y a joint un joli cadeau, des chaussons en laine, blancs... »

D'un coup, la tante d'Harry pleure ou plutôt éclate en sanglots et lui qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là, sursaute. Après quelques hésitations, il pose sa main sur celles, tenant un mouchoir, de sa tante. A sa grande surprise, sa tante ne retire pas ses mains et bien au contraire le prend dans ses bras.

L'étreinte fut douce mais rapide ; Pétunia ne veut pas avoir des histoires avec sa famille. Harry ne remarque pas cela, trop interloqué par la première marque d'affection de sa tante envers lui.

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle reprend : « Ces chaussons, nous en parlions étant petites. Elle était peu doué au tricot mais m'avait néanmoins promis de faire des chaussons à mon futur enfant. Je l'avais oublié et ce souvenir est revenu de façon fulgurante tout comme la réponse à ma question. C'est ma soeur qu'il me manquait. Je me suis donc mise à pleurer et heureusement, Vernon n'était pas là, il n'aurait pas compris. J'ai ensuite répondu à la lettre. Il s'en est suivi un échange discret et je l'ai finalement revue après presque cinq ans, dans un parc, un jour où Vernon travaillait. C'est là que je t'ai vu. Tout comme Dudley, tu venais d'avoir un an. Tu avais les yeux de Lily mais ressemblais déjà beaucoup à ton père. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai refait la promesse à ta mère de te protéger, tout comme elle l'a juré pour Dudley. Ce jour-là nous avons résigné le pacte que nous avions passé étant petites. Une seule lettre a suivi, tes parents ayant de gros problèmes avec ce Coldeporc à ce moment-là. Puis ils sont morts et tu connais la suite... »

Sa tante avait fini son récit et Harry dit juste avec un sourire : « Voldemort, c'est Voldemort l'assassin de mes parents. » Pétunia hocha la tête ne comprenant pas le manque de réaction d'Harry. En fait, il avait juste essayé de gagner du temps pour analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Après encore quelques minutes, alors que sa tante allait partir, Harry s'exprime : « Mais pourquoi ce comportement envers moi durant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi avoir traité mes parents de monstres ? Pourquoi... ? »

« Tout d'abord et c'est la raison la plus importante, Harry. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de te montrer de l'affection devant Vernon, à qui j'avais caché ma correspondance avec Lily. Il n'aurait pas compris et je m'en voulais déjà assez de ce mensonge. Pour cette même raison, je ne pouvais prendre ta défense quand tu te battais contre Dudley et utilisais la magie. Ensuite, et ça a dû aussi beaucoup jouer, tu ressemblais de plus en plus à ton père, que je détestais. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'as jamais vu ! »

« Eh bien si. Il a accompagné ma soeur à notre mariage à Vernon et moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils viennent mais mes parents ont insisté. Pour Vernon et moi, il a gâché cette journée en s'affichant avec Lily. J'ai trouvé qu'il nous avait volé la vedette et je ne l'ai jamais digéré. Et puis, excuse-moi mais il était d'un prétentieux... Enfin, tu lui ressemblais de plus en plus par ton physique et ton comportement, si bien que je n'ai pu t'aimer. J'ai simplement accomplit mon devoir de soeur et de tante. »

« Je comprends, tante Pétunia. Je te remercie pour tes explications. », dit simplement Harry une larme à l'oeil.

« Tu... Tu me comprends ? Comment peux-tu après la vie que l'on t'a fait subir ? Je te devais des explications pour t'interdire de partir inutilement mais je n'ai jamais espéré que tu comprennes. »

« Et bien, disons que j'ai mûrit pendant toutes ces années. Ensuite, bien qu'à regret, vous m'avez toujours accueilli étés après étés. Et puis, j'ai pu moi aussi voir James dans le passé. Je passerai sur les détails du pourquoi du comment, mais j'ai eu cette même impression donc je comprends. Je comprends que je n'ai pas toujours été facile. Merci. »

« Oh, Harry. Ces paroles me touchent beaucoup et je vois à présent, comme j'ai pu déjà m'en rendre compte, tu n'as pas la même attitude que ton père, tu es plus… mâture. »

« Tante Pétunia. Tout à l'heure, j'ai découvert dans le journal que des gens que je connais ont été tués et je dois partir. Il faut que j'en sache plus. C'est la raison de tout ça », explique le garçon aux yeux verts en montrant du bras la maison et donc la scène qui avait eu lieu.

« Pourquoi donc ? Tu n'es qu'un enfant. En quoi peux-tu bien aider ? »

Harry ne s'offusque pas de ces paroles. Il les avait déjà bien souvent entendu et n'y prenait plus garde. Il continue donc : « Que t'as dit précisément Dumbledore à mon sujet la dernière fois ? »

« Ah, nous y voilà. Il m'a écrit que je devais tenir ma promesse envers Lily. Comment il l'a appris, je l'ignore mais c'est ce que je fais. Et si tu veux me parler de cette histoire d'élu... »

« C'est précisément ce que je veux dire. J'ai survécu à Voldemort et je suis le seul à pouvoir désormais le contrer. Je dois aller à Poudlard pour savoir de quoi il en retourne. C'est mon devoir. »

« Ton devoir, Harry est de rester vivant en ne commettant pas d'erreurs qui risque de te coûter la vie et celle de nombreux gens sorciers ou non, pour reprendre ton défunt directeur dans sa lettre. Tu dois être prudent. Je ne peux te retenir par la force mais cette maison est d'après ce que j'ai compris ta « protection » pour toujours et... »

« En réalité, elle ne l'est que jusqu'à mes 17 ans. Merci de me permettre de rester mais il faut que je parte. A Poudlard, je suis aussi en sécurité. »

« Bien ! Sache néanmoins que tu peux revenir ici jusqu'à ta majorité sorcière. Tu as ce droit. »

« Merci tante Pétunia. Je te promets de revenir vite même si ce n'est pas pour très longtemps. A bientôt ! »

« Merci à toi Harry de me permettre de tenir la promesse faite à ma défunte soeur. Et puis entre nous... », ajoute la femme dans un souffle, comme une confidence : « Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour la fois où tu as gonflé Marge. Ce qu'elle m'énerve. Toujours à donner des ordres... Même si je ne l'ai pas montré, j'ai bien ri. Au revoir, Harry. »

Le jeune sorcier fait un clin d'oeil à sa tante et sourit. Puis dans un léger « pop », surprenant sa tante, il disparaît en direction d'autres réponses à ses questions.

_J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Je suis en train d'écrire la suite. J'attends vos reviews…_


	4. Poudlard

_Pour les patients qui ont attendu ce chapitre, le voici. Désolé du retard mais les exams…_

« pop »

Un jeune homme, aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux verts émeraude, apparaît dans la rue principale d'un village. Plusieurs passants se promènent de boutiques en boutiques et ne sont pas surpris de voir quelqu'un apparaître. Après tout, nous sommes à Pré-au-lard et le transplanage n'a rien de surprenant dans un village de sorciers. Le jeune homme se presse pourtant, il ne souhaite pas attirer l'attention.

« Quelle guigne d'avoir laissé la cape d'invisibilité dans la valise. », pense-t'il.

« Je suis parti dans la précipitation et j'ai oublié. Espérons qu'aucun professeur ne traîne dans les parages. Personne ne me reconnaîtra, habillé comme ceci mais mes professeurs ne se laisseront pas abuser. »

Harry porte un habit de sorcier mais pas celui de l'école. C'est mieux pour passer inaperçu. Il avait déjà mis le même pour revenir chez sa famille à la fin de l'année scolaire. Heureusement, il avait pensé à le mettre.

Comme il ne veut pas faire la route à pied, Harry se dirige vers la sortie du village et agrandit sa valise pour y prendre sa cape, son balai et la carte du maraudeur. Ensuite, il remet sa valise à sa place et pose la cape sur lui, tentant aussi de cacher le balai.

Ce moyen de transport est le plus rapide jusqu'à Poudlard, la cape risque de gêner un peu mais il est pressé. Cette façon est la plus sûre pour se rendre au château. Il passera ainsi inaperçu.

Le transplanage aurait été mieux mais les barrières magiques érigées l'interdisent. Sinon, il serait passé par le passage secret partant de l'arrière-boutique d'un des magasins du village mais il pensait cela risqué. Les passages secrets devaient être sérieusement recherchés par les professeurs depuis l'attaque de la fin de l'année et peut-être étaient-ils même obturés. Dans ce cas, deux seules solutions restaient : la marche et le balai.

Harry enfourche donc son balai et part dans les airs. Si quelqu'un avait été présent, il aurait aperçu de la poussière s'envolant soudain sur le chemin.

Dès qu'il dépasse la cime des arbres, Harry aperçoit Poudlard et ses environs, le terrain de Quidditch, les serres, la tour d'astronomie. Cette dernière vision lui serre le cœur ; c'est la première fois qu'il la revoit depuis qu'il… s'est éteint.

Malgré la gêne qu'avait provoqué la cape, le jeune sorcier pose le pied au sol à peine dix minutes après l'avoir retiré. Il se dirige vers la cabane de Hagrid et pose son balai au-dessus du tas de bois attenant à la petite maison. Le balai ne risque pas d'être aperçu ici. Le champ visuel d'Harry est complètement vide, aucun bruit même ne sort de la forêt interdite. Du temps de Dumbledore, on entendait au moins les oiseaux la journées. Contrôlant une seconde fois les environs, il se dirige vers l'entrée du château.

Après avoir couru quelques instants, l'adolescent ralentit au niveau de l'entrée et surveille les environs. Il ne serait pas fortuit de tomber sur Miss Teigne ou Rusard. Après être passé devant le bureau vide de ce dernier, Harry continue en direction de la grande salle. Il souhaite savoir qui est à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Quand il y arrive, il se glisse doucement à l'intérieur et observe :

Le professeur Mac Gonagall est à sa place habituelle. Hagrid est à ses côtés ainsi que Madame Pomfresh. Ils mangent dans le silence. Plusieurs sièges sont vides ; celui du traître biensûr, celui de Dumbledore et aussi celui de Flitwick. Au moment où Harry pense ça, les professeurs attablés relèvent les yeux vers lui. Il croyait avoir été discret. Zut ! Alors qu'il attendait les reproches de Mac Gonagall, le professeur Chourave frôle Harry, elle sursaute à ce contact et le jeune homme est tétanisé.

« Pomona, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Euh… Non, Minerva. J'ai cru me cogner à quelque chose mais je suis tellement perturbée en ce moment ! J'ai dû rêver. »

« Tu arrives tard, Pom », dit Madame Pomfresh. « Mal dormi ? »

« Comme vous tous en ce moment mes amis… Mais ce n'est pas la raison de mon retard. », répond le professeur qui continue à parler tandis qu'elle remonte la salle en direction de la table des professeurs : « J'ai rencontré Firenze en sortant de ma serre. Je surveillais les plans de mandragore qui risquent malheureusement de nous être utiles quand j'ai entendu du bruit dehors. Je suis sortie, baguette en main et je l'ai aperçu. Il voulait te parler, Minerva. Il tente de rassembler les centaures les moins belliqueux, en ce moment même ; et il voudrait ton soutien. Il attend près de la serre n°3. »

« Mon soutien ? Mais en quoi puis-je bien l'aider ? »

A Poppy de lui répondre : « En tant que directrice de Poudlard, tu peux intervenir sur ce qui ce passe dans la forêt interdite. Et les centaures nous seront très utiles dans la guerre contre Tu-sais-qui. Ce seront de sérieux alliés. »

« Cela ne fera que plus de tués, comme ces malheureux Diggory ! J'en ai marre de cette guerre. Je… Je ne suis pas Albus, moi. Je n'ai pas ses épaules et son talent. », gémit-t'elle. Sur ces mots, ce sont les premières larmes qu'Harry voit glisser le long de la joue de sa directrice de maison. Ce doit être la part réservée à ses intimes.

« Minerva, Dumbledore t'a choisi pour lui succéder et tu es la plus apte en ce domaine. C'est toi la directrice de l'école. Ce titre te donne certes d'énormes responsabilités mais nous sommes tous avec toi pour les élèves, pour l'école et contre le mal. »

C'est le moment que choisit Hagrid pour sortir de son silence : « Hum !!! Professeur Mac Gonagall ? »

« Minerva, Hagrid. Je te l'ai dit cent fois. », répond la dame en question un peu brusquement. Elle reprend son calme et ses larmes ont disparu. Elle a remis sa carapace habituelle.

Le géant se renfrogne puis se contente d'acquiescer. Il continue de son ton de demi-géant un brin timide : « Vous êtes la directrice de Poudlard désormais et je ne supporterais pas de voir cette école sans un directeur un seul instant. Depuis que Dumbledore est… parti, son siège est vide. Je voudrais que vous le preniez maintenant. Son siège… C'est le votre. »

« Euh… Merci Hagrid. A vrai dire, je n'y avais pas pensé. », répond-elle surprise. « Et si j'y avais songé, j'aurais craint que ce geste soit mal perçu par vous autres. Si cela ne dérange personne, alors je le ferai. Satisfait, Hagrid ? »

Sur ce, elle se lève et reprend : « Je vais aller voir Firenze de ce pas puis si j'ai le temps, je passerai au ministère pour savoir ce qu'ils ont en tête. Il ne fait pas bon de manquer d'informations en la matière. Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils sont capables d'inventer (dans sa tête, Minerva repense au jour où elle avait reçu plusieurs sortilèges des sbires du ministère). Je pars ensuite en Ecosse où Remus m'attend déjà. Je reviens dans 3 jours, soit jeudi dans la soirée. Une réunion de l'ordre aura lieu dans le bureau du directeur en soirée. Je pensais vous dire ce que j'attendais de vous lors du petit-déjeuner mais le temps me manque alors je vous laisse voir votre programme vous-même, nous en reparlerons jeudi. Faites au mieux… Merci ! »

La directrice sourit à ses collègues puis se détourne d'eux tandis qu'ils acquiescent. Alors qu'elle remonte la salle en direction de la forêt, elle agite sa baguette et trois parchemins tombent dans les mains des professeurs qui se lèvent déjà pour courir vers leur travail à accomplir. Ils ont l'air ravis de pouvoir s'activer.

Harry qui n'avait plus bougé d'un cil depuis sa rencontre avec la directrice de Poufsouffle, se réveille soudain. Il fait demi-tour en silence et sort de la grande salle, Mac Gonagall sur ses talons. Il doit se dépêcher. Ce serait bête de se faire prendre maintenant. Sur le pas de la grande porte de chêne, il aperçoit le placard à balais où Ron et lui avaient enfermé Crabbe et Goyle en deuxième année. Il y court sans faire de bruit, le bruit de pas rapides sur ses talons. Il pénètre dans la pièce et ferme la porte au moment où la directrice entre dans le hall. « C'était juste ! », pense-t'il.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'Harry est sûr que sa prof de métamorphose a disparu, il se risque à bouger et s'assoit contre un mur. Il fait sombre et c'est parfait pour réfléchir car il ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Il a quatre jours, en comptant cette journée, jusqu'à la prochaine réunion de l'ordre à laquelle il souhaite assister. Que va-t-il faire ? Et surtout comment afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur sa présence ?

Il doit penser aux horcruxes et doit commencer à s'entraîner pour affronter Voldemort. C'est ici qu'il commence à repenser à l'année dernière et énumère pour lui-seul les six horcruxes : « Si la théorie de Dumbledore est juste et je le crois, il reste la coupe de Poufsouffle, un objet ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle, le médaillon de Serpentard et Nagini. La bague et le journal sont détruits. Il me reste à trouver les quatre autres et à les détruire. Facile… Il me manque Hermione, c'est sa passion de se torturer les méninges. »

Harry ferme les yeux et réfléchit à tout ça. Selon Hermione, Ron et lui, Voldemort n'est pas revenu à Poudlard sans raison. Il a dû déposer un horcruxe quelque part, un objet de Poufsouffle ou de Serdaigle ; mais où le mage noir a-t'il pu la planquer ? Et là Harry a une idée, la salle des trophées !

En fait, c'est tellement évident que personne n'y a pensé. Comme le disent souvent Fred et Georges : « C'est parce que c'est aussi simple, que ça va marcher. ». Leur théorie leur a certes causé quelques déboires (la potion de vieillissement pour la coupe de feu) mais elle s'est rarement avérée fausse. Et puis, les trophées riment avec la gloire, ce que recherche les mages noirs. Harry en est sûr, une réponse se cache dans la salle des trophées.

Après avoir décidé d'un plan d'action, il sort la carte du maraudeur et agite sa baguette : « Lumos ! » Personne dans les parages…

_Fin du chapitre 4. Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que ça vous a plu…_


End file.
